A Little More Than Friends
by queen-of-rainbows
Summary: Kiba catches his teammate in an awkward situation. Oneshot. Shino/Kiba


**A/N:** Hi everyone! Let me just say, that this is random. Coherent, but random. And old. That's it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Though this is unnecessary, I do not own the naruto franchise.

**Warning:** minor (ie unexplicit) sexual themes

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka wandered the forest, feeling particularly alone. His faithful companion was absolutely nowhere to be found. The baffled boy figured that Akamaru was off in search of a bitch in heat, it was mating season after all.<p>

He let his feet carry him to team eight's usual training spot; expecting, due to the late hour, to be alone. Once he arrived he found his team mate, Shino, practicing his bug possession jutsu on a rabbit. This was a relief to Kiba, why was beyond him. He was fully aware that the Aburame clansman hadn't the slightest idea that the beastly boy was watching him. This, for some unknown reason, was even more of a relief to the brunette.

Shino's face scrunched in temporary complication. The rabbit flailed violently as the bugs swarmed out from within the innocent creature. Kiba decided to observe his companion for a while longer out of boredom. He leapt into a tree and landed swiftly on a sturdy branch. The dog boy was interested in seeing if the stoic teen would express emotions if he thought he was alone.

Said teen let out a barely audible sigh and stared at his retreating bugs. Kiba could tell that his assumption was doomed to be incorrect from the second he thought it. Shino just wasn't the type of person to express himself outwardly. Kiba knew better than anybody that Shino is far too socially inept to express his emotions, even if he was alone.

Shino began to relax under the shade of a birch tree as the bugs took refuge back in the safety of their host. Kiba watched intently as the bug vessel exhaled slowly and inhaled deeply. His muscle began to slump and his body went limp.

Kiba was certainly enjoying seeing his friend at ease. After all, he did have dog like instincts; dogs are typically content when their friends are content, it's part of their nature. Shino sighed again, a bit louder this time. His fingers were intertwining with each other and his palms appeared glossy and sweaty. His breath hitched and his chest began heaving faster and faster each time he took in a ragged breath. Kiba began to worry about his friend's health, until he noticed his hands, which began to move slowly down to his still cloth covered manhood. He covered it with his hand and began to stroke slowly. It was the biggest shock of Kiba's life. A twinge of jealousy submerged in the pit of Kiba's stomach and traveled painfully to his throat, making him gulp loudly.

Shino looked up but failed to see his canine friend due to the trees leaves forming the boy's camouflage. Still, Shino sensed the presence of another, so he stopped. Kiba was far too busy trying to grasp onto the situation to notice that Shino had stopped. In the back of Kiba's mind, he knew that Shino was thinking about someone whilst . . . pleasuring himself.

The Inuzuka clansman had an undying urge to know who Shino was thinking about . His canine instincts told him to leave, and fast, but his feet were glued to the branch. A loud crack echoed from within the branch as it began to sag slowly. It was too late by the time Kiba actually realized what was happening. Sure he was fast, but one can only be as fast as their thought process. Needless to say, Kiba wasn't, at least not at this particular moment. The branch went careening down to the ground, along with Kiba.

A gasp escaped Shino's lips before he could stop it. Whilst staring at his team mate, trapped under the fallen branch and moaning like mad, a blush crept its way onto Shino's face. He could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks. Had Kiba seen him? Had he accidentally said anything during the whole ordeal? He honestly couldn't recall. He certainly hoped the answer to both of those questions was 'no'. He _really_ hoped that Kiba hadn't heard his own name on Shino's lips while he was touching himself.

Kiba continued to moan and struggle beneath the branch. It was only when he lifted an evil gaze to Shino that the taller of the two even thought to get up and help him. Shino rose from his spot under the birch and lifted the branch off of his friend. The dog boy sat up and looked at Shino, who was still flushed from the thought of Kiba having seen him. Kiba glared bitterly at the bug vessel, not quite knowing what to say.

After a few awkward moments of eerie silence, Kiba coughed to clear the tension but to no avail. The tension hadn't eased at all.

"Ugh, so . . . how 'bout this weather huh?" The sarcastic boy chuckled, "it's pretty crazy." Shino stared at his friend through his sunglasses, unenthused.

"Kiba, why were you in that tree?"

"Why? You afraid of what I might've seen?" The dog lover shot back with an ear to ear grin plastered on his face. Shino's eyes widened behind his ever present glasses. Kiba chuckled, characteristically loud. Shino loved hearing Kiba's laugh; however he failed to see the humor in this situation. Kiba saw nothing but humor in it. "Its fine, bug dork, so you masturbate; your secret's safe with me." Kiba said with a wink, howling with laughter after he finished speaking. Shino felt his blush returning.

"I wasn't . . . masturbating Kiba. I was . . ." Shino began, but was cut off by more of Kiba's howling.

"Listen, its okay, all guys do it Shino. I do it all the time. It's normal!" Shino narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why were you watching me though?" Shino asked his team mate, the confusion still visible on his face. Kiba gave him a wry smile.

"Shino, listen, I would've thought you were weird if you didn't jerk off and frankly, I was watching you 'cause I was trying to sneak up on you and catch you unawares but you kinda beat me to it . . . uh, no pun intended."

Shino scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, Kiba?" The stoic boy questioned, "Did . . . did I say anything while I was . . . you know." Kiba just stared, his grin getting wider with each passing second.

"What? You afraid I heard something now? Unfortunately you were quiet as the grave but you are going to tell me who you were thinking 'bout." Shino sighed, glad he hadn't said anything, Kiba still had no idea that it was his frail, tanned body that Shino craved so badly. To be honest, Shino didn't plan on telling him.

Kiba was determined to know and he wasn't going to give up, even if Shino wasn't loose lipped.

"So, c'mon, tell me, who was it?" Shino stared, still unenthused, not planning on saying anything. Once Kiba gave him that manipulative puppy dog face, Shino found his goal to be impossible.

"No," Shino stated simply, not quite sure he could keep this up much longer. Kiba saw through his defenses and upped his ass kissing. The dog boy gave his absolute best puppy dog face and let out a slight pained whimper.

Shino tensed when he heard it, knowing fully well why. If Kiba kept making that face at him and those noises, Kiba would know fully well too. Shino had to get out of this situation somehow.

"Shino?" Kiba said in a soft, saddened little puppy voice, "Why won't you tell your best friend who's got you so riled up, huh?" Kiba lifted his gaze up so that his huge, glossy white eyes were staring straight into Shino's shaded ones. This was not helping the growing problem between Shino's legs.

"Because, you don't need to know," came the bug lover's response. Kiba feigned a hurt expression and placed his laced fingers to his face in false innocence.

"C'mon, please, I won't tell, I promise." With his point made, Kiba absentmindedly put his hand on Shino's thigh, severely close to the disturbance down there. Shino blushed and then turned his head violently, as to avoid Kiba's gaze.

Kiba shifted his eyes towards his embarrassed team mate and saw the pale pink ghosting its way over Shino's cheeks.

"Shino?" Kiba moaned, wearing a wide grin, "What's up?" Realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of the silent boy, Kiba sighed and gave up. He then proceeded to pout.

"Where's Akamaru?" Shino asked his team mate after slightly regaining his composure. Kiba picked at a piece of grass and broke it.

"Uh, he's off lookin' for a bitch in heat. He must have smelled one so he kinda abandoned me," Kiba answered, "Now I'm all alone, with no bitch in heat." Kiba glanced at Shino out of the corner of his eye. He pouted his lip more, so much that his bottom lip was sticking out far beyond its limit. Shino stared at him, bemused for a bit.

"Kiba?" Then, without warning, Kiba dove onto his silent counterpart and laid on top of him. Shino's face grew hot and his disturbance more apparent. Kiba growled in Shino's ear, in the lowest voice he could muster.

"Kiba! What are you doing?" Shino announced; the shock apparent in his voice. Kiba was proud; he was the first person to ever make the bug user show emotion of any kind, that he knew of, anyway. He had his friend exactly where he wanted him. Now that Shino had his guard down, it was time to execute operation: remove Shino's glasses.

As fast as he could, Kiba reached for the black lenses covering Shino's eyes. Even though Shino had a good idea as to what it was Kiba was aiming for, he simply wasn't fast enough. Kiba grabbed them and removed them in one swift movement. He stared in awe at the beautiful amber that stared back at him.

With his mind clearly out of order, Kiba swooped his head down and lapped up Shino's bottom lip in his teeth. Shino, completely flabbergasted, widened his eyes but did not interrupt this invasion of his personal space. Kiba continued, simply enjoying the taste of his companion, although slowly becoming more aware of the boy's talent . . . with bugs.

Kiba began to fear his mouth was in severe danger of getting stung or at least having a creepy crawly sneaking around in there.

He backed away, very hesitant, not wanting to part ways with the sweet salvation that was Shino's mouth. There was so much more to explore but there was such a risk involved. Not only could he risk getting stung, he could risk losing Shino as a friend. That's the last thing he wanted to happen.

The dog boy stared intently at his team mate; thinking only about how beautiful he was and how good he tasted. His amber eyes burning holes through every inch of Kiba's being.

"Why did you stop?" Shino asked, sounding genuinely sad and perplexed. Kiba was drawn out of his trance by the sound of Shino's angelic voice. The Inuzuka clansman couldn't help but ask himself when he had become so infatuated with his long time friend.

"Huh?" Kiba asked with a look of sheer ignorance spread across his face.

"I said, why did you stop?" Shino repeated.

"You want me to keep goin'?" Kiba asked, eyes wide. Shino narrowed his own eyes in admiration at his loyal companion.

"Just kiss me Kiba," Shino demanded. Kiba complied almost instantly. He slammed his lips to the other boy's in a heated kiss. They continued for thirty more sweet seconds, grabbing one another by the hair and pulling the other closer until their lips bruised from the friction. They finally separated from one another, both gasping desperately for air.

Not even a split second later they were at it again, their mouths pressed together firmly and their bodies a tangled mass of limbs. When, once again, they pulled apart, Kiba stared longingly into his best friend's exposed eyes. For the first time since Kiba had met him, Shino smiled. A genuine smile that rendered Kiba speechless, at least for a moment.

What does this mean, exactly?" the shorter boy asked once he found his voice.

"I don't know," Shino mumbled, "I suppose it means whatever we want it to mean." Kiba's expression seemed to suggest he was contemplating their options.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it means we should meet up like this more often," Kiba shrieked, with a chuckle. Shino nodded.

"I agree," Shino said, lifting Kiba's chin and leaning in for another impassioned kiss. From the brush nearby, a girl with long indigo hair watched, with a tremendous blush painting her cheeks, as her teammates embraced. Though it came as something of a surprise, it was, without a doubt, the sweetest display she had ever seen. She had a feeling that training with those two was going to be a lot easier from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that's it. I hope it wasn't too horrible. I had no intention to ever really post this story here. I did so upon request. It was written about five years ago, which was before I really blossomed as an author. I was simply too lazy to rewrite it though. Also, it's not relevant, but this is the second ShinoxKiba story I have posted in which Shino masturbates. . . Strange coincidence. XD Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
